


Porcelain Doll

by BeForgiven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeForgiven/pseuds/BeForgiven





	Porcelain Doll

(S/N) - Seu nome 

Você é a boneca perfeita

Sua “mãe” sempre falou palavras de elogios enquanto escovava seus cabelos, fazia sua maquiagem e colocava suas roupas de boneca.

Sempre a obedecend o sem qualquer relutância, aceitando suas observações e sugestões.

Ela havia roubado uma alma humana, mas suas emoções nunca foram completamente humanas. Mas entre todas suas outras bonecas, você foi a mais perfeita.

Sempre com um olhar vazio de emoções, sem sua própria liberdade de sair da cabana e caminhar sobre a grama.

⚜️ - ⚜️

Somente sentada em em banco esperando que alguma coisa acontece. E esse dia havia chegado, soldados do rei tinham encontrado a cabana da bruxa e tinham preso vocês duas.

Sentada na parte de trás da carroceria olhando para baixo sem se importar com o que aconteceria, e enquanto a bruxa não parava de lavar.

Sem qualquer esperança para você saber como era sentir o vento contra seu rosto ou sentir pela primeira vez seu coração bater mais forte e rápido ou o que alguns humanos chamavam.

amor

⚜️ - ⚜️

Abrindo os olhos com um olhar embaçado, sentando se e sentindo a grama embaixo de sua pele.

Ficando de pé e sentindo algo frio em suas mãos vendo correntes um pouco pesados. Dando uma passo devagar, alguns tropeços e quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

Olhando apenas seus pés dessa e ouvindo o tilintar das correntes também vendo o um manto que cobria quase todo seu corpo.

Ao do vento batendo nas folhas das árvore altas e em cada passo você se levava para qualquer direção e entrava a selva densa cheia de barulho.

Ouvindo sons de um riacho e enquanto caminhava até o rio, ouvir risos e vendo mulheres submersas na água.

Sentindo alguém olhando para suas costa.

“Olha o que temos aqui” olhando para cima das árvores e tentando achar o dono da voz.

“Não estou aí” agora olhando para suas costas e vendo um garoto quase de sua idade “Não muito falador, não é?” 

“Quem… É… Você?” Sua voz quase como um sussurro, dando ao garoto um olhar vazio de emoções, o garoto abriu um sorriso arrogante em cada palavra que saia de sua boca

“Sou Peter , Peter Pan. Você é…?” Fechando seus olhos e entrando no mais fundo de seu mente tentado encontrar um nome que seja seu.

“Eu não tenho um” ficando de frente para o rapaz, o olhando olho a olho sem medo. Pan vou mais perto e olhou atenciosamente para seu rosto.

Olhos mais parecidos com vidro e uma pele gelada e dura. 

“O que é você?”

⚜️ - ⚜️

Com o tempo todos os garotos perdidos foram se adaptando com sua presença, mas eles nunca entenderam sua personalidade fria.

Mas sempre que se machucavam, pediam sua ajuda, em um resumo total você era a única garota que está por perto.

Em um dia, Peter, os outros garotos e você saíram para perturbar mais uma vez Hook, alguns meninos se esconderam nas árvores outros dentro de arbustos com folhagem grande e você só ficou ali os olhando, mas achando chato você andou na direção oposta.

Mesmo no tempo em que você estava aqui, Peter já havia aceitado seu sentimentos por (S/n).

Em uma caminhada em um grupo de caça e Peter havia percebido que (S/n) havia ficado para trás e quando ele a encontrou.

Embaixo da luz da lua olhando para algumas flores azuis e vendo que borboletas a rodiava, Peter sentiu algo que puxou seu coração em uma velocidade rápida.

Olhando a lá com um olhar de compaixão vendo que seu olhar era de pleno confusão. Peter sabia de uma coisa se a ilha gostasse dela, ele também.

⚜️ - ⚜️

Entre outros vários momentos, (S/n) podia se dizer que havia mudado em sua personalidade fria e quanto mais o tempo passava mais seu coração frio bater com mais emoções.

⚜️ - ⚜️

Naquela manhã, ao caminho do café da manhã, braços esbeltos envoltos em torno de sua cintura por trás, um par de lábios sussurrando na parte de trás do pescoço para se encontrar com a casa da árvore ao pôr-do-sol. 

Concordando, você assentiu e fez o seu caminho até o café da manhã.

Segundo Pan, você tinha um olhar que olhava para longe em longos pensamentos sempre escutando falando só quando necessário.

Quando Pan estava frustrado e ficava andado de um lado para o outro, você envolvia seus braços a sua volta e não o soltava.

Mesmo depois quando Wendy chegou, Peter aceitou como ele fez com você e você não havia demonstrado recebimento pois era mais alguém de seu gênero.

Mas quando ela começou a fazer mentiras ou qualquer coisa do tipo, você curvava sua cabeça e pedia desculpas. Pan olhava acima das árvores e sendo a ilha em si, ele sabia que não era verdade. Mas quando ela quase lhe machucou, ele a mandou embora por sua própria proteção.

Mas vendo o quão honesta você era pedindo desculpas sempre que palavras rudes ou insultos (por parte de Wendy), nunca ao menos se importando.

Enquanto todos estavam no acampamento fazendo suas tarefas, logo você terminava as suas e iria caminhando até uma linda cachoeira aonde Pan sempre te observava sempre tentando ao máximo memorizar cada pedaço de seu rosto.

Para você, Peter Pan foi … atraente, para dizer o mínimo. Todos sorrisos e membros longos, você achou difícil resistir a seus encantos. Sempre que ele soltava aquele sorriso arrogante ou quando ele levantava sua sombrancelha ou também quando ele fechava os olhos e dava seu sorriso de canto.

Segundo ele, foi seu espírito calmo e tranquilo que ele havia caído, com seu senso materno. Dando resposta para cada pergunta e tentando ao máximo ser gentil.

Você havia se apaixonado por Peter e Peter por você.

Pan estava viciado em você. Sua admiração por seu intelecto e beleza começou não muito tempo depois que seu interesse foi picado. Ele era exatamente o tipo de garoto que você prometeu manter-se longe, e ainda assim … virando seu deleite e você estava cedendo.


End file.
